


Not Safe for Work (Explicit)

by fangirl72



Series: Fanfiction rating guidelines [5]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Series: Fanfiction rating guidelines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939615





	Not Safe for Work (Explicit)

Description: May contain content of a violent and/or sexual nature with explicit description. It is strongly advised the reader is mature and knows what they can handle.

Content found in rating

Explicit sexual language

Descriptions of physical arousal

Miming sex acts with food, objects, fingers, etc 

Food play

Watching someone perform acts of sexual intimacy including self pleasure

Explicit descriptions of sexual intimacy of any kind including masturbation

Orgasm

Ejaculation

Come Play

Viewing or creating pornography

Prostitution

Group sex

Content Warning BDSM with or without sex

Content Warning implied or explicit "dark play" in BDSM

Content Warning implied or explicit risk aware BDSM

Content Warning implied or explicit unsafe BDSM

Content Warning implied or explicit rough/hard sex

Content Warning implied or explicit violent sex

Content Warning role playing non consensual acts

Content Warning sex addiction or unhealthy sexual behaviors and habits

Content Warning sexual behavior while under the influence of drugs or alcohol

Content Warning glorified alcohol abuse

Content Warning glorified drug abuse

Content Warning Explicit descriptions of Illness/Mental illness/self harm/suicide

Content Warning Explicit violence

Content Warning abuse within a relationship that is seen as "romantic" or the person doesn't see it as wrong and it isn't called abuse within the text

Content Warning emotional abuse

Content Warning verbal abuse

Content Warning physical abuse

Content Warning Coercion or dubious consent

Content Warning sexual abuse (any act done without consent)

Content Warning sex as self harm

Content Warning writing that seems transphobic or promoting homophobic ideas like only gay men want to be penetrated


End file.
